


Kiss me under the mistletoe

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Drabbles and OS gifts to people [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Christmas AU Remus Lupin finds himself trapped under the mistletoe in Order Headquarters, everyone is walking by when Hermione Granger, his best friend; gets trapped with him.





	Kiss me under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celeste_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Riddle/gifts).



> To my moony maiden Celeste Riddle thank you for giving me this prompt and always being an encouraging friend and giving me all of your amazing stories! This ones for you x 
> 
> Thank you to Katalina Riddle for betaing this piece! 
> 
> Thank you to the Platform ❾¾ Coordinators who made this story possible with your contest x 
> 
> Awards: Winner Best Romance (Tied), Winner Best Light, Winner Best AU, Winner Best Male Characterisation, Winner Best Rare Pair, Winner Best Tie in to the Prompt, Winner Most Aesthetically Pleasing, Winner the one you didn’t want to end, RU 2nd Place Overall Favourite, RU 2nd Place Best Kiss, RU 2nd Place Best Comedy, RU 2nd Place Pairing I didn’t know I needed, RU 2nd Place Most Creative Use of the Prompt, RU 3rd Place Most Complete OS, RU 3rd Place Best Female Characterisation, RU 3rd Place Best Ending, RU 3rd Place Best Fluff, RU 3rd Place Best Drama, Headmistress Award, Snakion Award, RieRie Award, SneLJ Award, Slytherin HoH Award, RU 3rd Overall Judges Favourite

 

Remus stepped through the door of headquarters, breathing in the scent of home. There was only one person that let that smell off and it was Hermione. She had been his light since their first year at Hogwarts and had figured out his secret. Then she had kept it for him and protected him even from their other friends.

 

They had been friends for nine years now. He had loved her for about that long too. But nothing could ever happen between them. Not with his furry problem. 

 

She wasn’t safe with him. She never would be. Lost in his thoughts he wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking and felt a pull. Trying to walk forward he found he couldn’t, it was as if there was an invisible wall was all around him stopping him from going any further. Looking around and then up toward the roof he found the problem. 

 

_ Mistletoe.  _

 

Who the hell had placed mistletoe around the place? Only three people would do this. The Prewett Brothers or Sirius Black. His best friend. 

 

Standing there he hoped someone would come along and help him out. He had things to do for Dumbledore, not stand around wasting time under Mistletoe. 

 

Minerva Mcgonagall was the first one to walk past and shook her head, laughing. “Minnie, please help me? I have things to do.” 

 

“Not today Remus, I have to leave now. Important order business, you understand don’t you?” She asked. 

 

“Yeah. Go ahead. Thanks anyway.” He stated frowning. What was he going to do if no one would help him? 

 

For hours he stood under the Mistletoe, trapped and as more and more Order members passed; the more he stressed over the fact that he was going to be stuck here. Noone was going to help him, Hermione had left through the Floo hours ago and someone had speculated she had gone on a mission. He knew if she was here she would save him from his trap. Not that he wanted her to, he didn't; he just knew she was the only sure thing in his life. 

 

Everything else was come and go. 

 

**xXx**

 

Hermione walked into Headquarters, all she wanted to do was fall into her bed and not wake up for at least a day. The mission she had finished had been brutal. She had gotten into a battle with a Death Eater near the end and had to use brute force just to get away. It was a close one. 

 

This war had exhausted her both physically and mentally. If they didn’t find a way to end it soon; she was going to end up seriously hurt or worse. 

 

She hadn’t made it past the first stair before stepping back down and heading toward the shadow sitting in the hall; wand raised above her head she cast, “Lumos!” And came across Remus sleeping soundly on the ground. Kneeling down and touching his shoulder gently she shook him slightly. 

 

“Hmm? What?” Waking up he rubbed his eyes, “Hermione? Oh shit no.” 

 

Taken aback with his abrupt disgust at it being her; she went to move back away from him and found a barrier stopping her. Pushing her wand back to the defensive position she wondered who was stopping her. 

 

“It’s not anyone. It’s something. Look above us, Hermione!” Remus stated. 

 

“Oh” she said as she saw the offending item. Mistletoe directly above them. 

 

“That’s why I said shit no, Hermione. You got trapped like me. I wasn’t saying that because I didn’t want you here. I do.” Remus stuttered. “I mean… I don’t know.” 

 

Hermione smiled, it wasn’t often Remus was off his game but with her he was always nervous when it came to things like this. They both knew how the other felt but both had their reasons for not doing anything to get together. 

 

Remus might think it was because he was a werewolf, it was anything but the werewolf inside of him. It was she couldn’t bare if they were together and something happened to him and in the midst of a war it was a possibility. 

 

“You know we are going to be stuck here unless we, you know, kiss or someone comes along that is willing to kiss us both.” Remus said. 

 

Eyes connecting, they burst into a fit of laughter; saying “Sirius” at the same time. 

 

“I know. It depends on how long we want to be waiting. He could be on a bender, or a mission.” Hermione said. 

 

“Want to just do it?” Remus said in a dulcet tone, talking about kissing her as if it was putting a load of washing on. 

 

“Yes. Kiss me, Remus. Just do it. Because that’s what every girl wants to hear about being kissed.” Hermione said turning away and feeling broken. Maybe Remus didn’t feel the same way as her? Now she was questioning everything. 

 

A groan behind her and then a touch to her shoulder, “That’s not how I meant it, Mione. I just didn’t want to come off as if I was too excited. You mean the world to me and this is something I’ve wished I could do for years but never had the courage.” 

 

Turning, Hermione looked in his amber eyes and saw the truth shining through, “I’ve always wanted to kiss you as well, Remus.” 

 

“Really?” He said hopefully. 

 

“Really,” Hermione said smiling. 

 

Smiling, Remus leant in brushing his lips against hers softly, barely a whisper of his lips on hers and she felt everything fall into place. Deepening the kiss; she let herself sink into the kiss. Remus threaded his hands through her hair and pulled her closer. The magic of the mistletoe wore off, yet their kiss continued. 

 

They didn’t notice their friend, Sirius peering around the corner from the lounge room smirked. Everyone had done exactly what he wanted when he had talked about how he was going to get the two idiots together. 

 

Hermione and Remus had been fighting this for years and everyone but them could see how stupid they were being not accepting their feelings. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Hermione and Remus,” Sirius said smiling, he backed out and left the two alone. 

 

“Wow!” Hermione said as she pulled back from the kiss. 

 

“Yeah. Wow. What now?” Remus asked. 

 

“You kiss me again?” Hermione said giggling. 

 

With a smile and a “Merry Christmas, Hermione.” Remus said before dipping his head and connecting their lips again. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Remus.” Hermione said pulling back slightly and kissing him again. 

 

Everything fell into place with a kiss under the mistletoe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy x


End file.
